The present invention relates to automatic packaging of various products, in particular vials, syringes, tablets, pills, capsules and the like for pharmaceutical and/or food use, into blister packs.
In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for transferring products, e.g. blister packs, from a first conveying line to a second conveying line for feeding a boxing machine.